Known vehicle seats of this type with a scissors-type stand are generally used for commercial vehicles. While, in a simple embodiment, the seat frame is part of the scissors-type stand or is connected fixedly thereto, in order to increase the seat comfort the seat frame can be adjusted in inclination relative to the scissors-type stand, for example by the seat frame being coupled to the scissors-type stand and a linear adjuster or a gearing pivoting the seat frame relative to the scissors-type stand.